


Comfort

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Bad Days, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Pyro cuddles make it all better, Spooning, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slipped his arms around the little blonde and pulled him back against his chest, hearing the little gasp Roxas elicited when he did.</p><p>(Can be read as canon/friendship/pre-slash/slash.)</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Spooning.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Back before Axel knew what exactly what was going on between him and Roxas, he had discovered that Roxas was... special.

He'd known that from the beginning, really, but when Roxas skipped ice cream and Axel found him later, he found that the missions actually _got_ to Roxas.

He looked utterly depressed. Which was funny, because they didn't have the heart to feel anything. Yet, Roxas just looked so sad sometimes.

Axel knocked on Roxas's door gently, leaning close to the cool metal. "Roxas...?"

There was no response from within.

Axel tried again. "Roxas. You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine." Roxas's voice floated out through the wall weakly.

"Sure?" Axel asked, pressing his hand against the doorframe. "Can I come in?"

"... Fine," Roxas murmured.

Axel smiled to himself and strode into the room. As much as his absence from the clocktower and the tone of his voice stated, Roxas was in one of those impossibly emotional moods. Axel wondered what had triggered it this time. He'd been vacant this morning, too. "Hey there. Everything okay?"

Roxas sighed. "I'm fine."

Same words, same tone of voice.

Axel frowned. "Did something happen on the mission?"

"No," Roxas muttered.

"What, then?"

Roxas stared towards the far wall blankly, like he had been. But Axel didn't miss the subtle reaction, one that sent a little shock into his own veins. Roxas's eyes glistened with tears.

"Roxas?" Axel blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Roxas mumbled, closing his eyes.

Axel stared him for a moment before straightening his shoulders. He didn't know what he was doing, exactly, until he had crawled onto the side of the bed opposite Roxas and curled up behind him. He slipped his arms around the little blonde and pulled him back against his chest, hearing the little gasp Roxas elicited when he did.

"Wha-"

"Just relax," Axel muttered, tucking Roxas's head under his own chin, feeling the brush of Roxas's soft blonde spikes tickling his face.

Roxas stayed tense for a second longer before his entire body went slack in Axel's arms. He pressed back against Axel's body and his hands came up to grip at Axel's loosely, which were circled around his chest easily.

Axel nudged his knees against the back of Roxas's legs, mentally smiling because their height difference was spectacularly amusing. Roxas was just so small and cuddle-worthy.

Funny. Sora didn't really strike Axel as being too cuddle-worthy.

Axel tilted his head down, breathing in the scent of Roxas's shampoo as his lips accidentally brushed the blonde locks. "Everything's alright."

Roxas didn't respond, but his grip around the back of Axel's hands tightened ever-so-slightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say... spooning always leads to forking.  
> [Although maybe not for a while, in this circumstance.]
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
